Death Do Us Part
by red champagne
Summary: Hermione is working as a waitress because of Draco ruining her scientific career years ago. Now, they meet again and must work together to convince Draco's mother that they are in love. What will happen? T for language. DMHG
1. Prologue

**Death Do Us Part**

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. It's too bad. If I did, then the world would end.**

Hermione's eyes opened, slowly blinking. It was another day. Another day of waitressing at a middle-class restaurant to maintain a middle class life.

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, sighing. She just had the best dream, though her dreams were usually about the same thing. She was back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. Everything was wonderful. But now she was awake, and that means reality. And reality meant that those perfect times were long gone.

Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed again. 7:24. Time to wake up. She needed to be at the Shrieking Shack by 8:15. It had been transformed into a restaurant during her last school year at Hogwarts.

She stood and picked up her wand from the nightstand beside her bed. With a flick of the wand, the mahogany-colored wardrobe across the room swished open. Black pants and a black shirt flew out, accompanied by a white apron. The clothes slowly floated onto her bed while Hermione went over to her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was finished with her morning routine, she headed to the kitchen part of her bland little apartment.

Looking around, Hermione didn't find very many breakfast choices. She had forgotten to go out and get the groceries. Hermione settled for a green apple, grabbing a coat and stuffing the apple into one of the pockets. Then she took a small handful of floo powder and got into the fireplace. Floo powder was getting expensive these days.

Then she was at the Shrieking Shack.

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized that she was 15 minutes early, so she settled down into one of the chairs and started eating her apple, not noticing the silent creeping shadow looming behind her.

"Boo!"

Hermione instantly swirled around with her wand in her hand, after dropping her apple. Then she relaxed. "Hey Mandy."

The dirty blond girl Hermione had been addressing was clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. "Ha! You should have seen your face! Brilliant!"

Hermione grinned, then put on a fake pout. "You made me lose a perfectly good apple, too!"

Mandy Selwig was one of Hermione's old friends and fellow waitress. She was Muggle-born as well, though she preferred to play pranks instead of reading books.

"It's 8:13." Hermione said when the girl in front of her finally calmed down. "We should start taking down the chairs."

Mandy nodded, still grinning madly. They both swished their wand simultaneously and all the chairs floated to the ground.

Hermione went over to the windows and pulled open the drapes, letting sunlight fill the little hut, while Mandy went over to the kitchens and got her and Hermione's writing pads and two black quills.

Then the first customer came in, and Mandy and Hermione exchanged one last smile and a wink before setting off to work.

---

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall again. It said 7:57. She wasn't allowed off until 10:00.

It had been a boring day. The most exciting thing that happened was when and old wizard's dentures had fallen into his mug of butterbeer.

"Oh…my…god…" Hermione heard Mandy gasp. "That guy looks _amazing_."

Glancing up from the table she was cleaning, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, well." Drawled an annoyingly familiar voice. "Look who's here."

One word was buzzing through Hermione's head. _Malfoy._

_---_

**Author's Comments: Well, that's the Prologue chapter of Death Do Us Part, otherwise known as DDUP. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

---

_**Previously on DDUP:**_

_"Oh... my... god..." Hermione heard Mandy gasp. "That guy looks amazing."_

_Glancing up from the table she was cleaning, Hermione narrowed her eyes._

_"Well, well." Drawled an annoyingly familiar voice. "Look who's here."_

_One word was buzzing through Hermione's head. Draco._

---

Hermione glared at the figure standing in the doorway. Draco looked back at her, all the while smirking. Hermione took him in. He was quite tall, and his blond hair was messy. He was lean and muscular, and he did all he could to flaunt it. All in all, he did indeed look amazing. Then, Hermione's concentration was broken when she was given a small nudge.

"Lucky," whined a voice. It was Mandy. "I have to take care of somebody else. Merlin, my life sucks."

Hermione watched as Mandy walked away. Seeing no way out, Hermione waved her wand and summoned a pad and a pen. Muttering a stream of colorful curses, she walked over to Draco.

She stopped abruptly in front of him. "Well? How many?" Hermione asked through her teeth.

Draco's smirk got wider. "Tsk tsk tsk. You should be nicer. You might wake up one morning to find yourself jobless."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, falsely sweet, she said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?"

"Table for two."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Hermione turned swiftly and started walking away. She led Draco to an old table in a dark corner. The table was obviously broken and no one every really felt like fixing it. There were doodles carved into the table and the seats were splitting in a couple of places. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy," She said, smiling up at him.

"What would you like to drink?" Hermione asked, still with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"A firewiskey and a butterbeer." He replied, quite unhappily.

"Coming right up."

Draco watched her walk away. She had long hair to her lower back. The weight of it pulled down on her hair so that, instead of being frizzy, it was wavy. She had a nice figure as well, though he would never admit that he had thought that. _'Very plain'_ thought Draco. _'I've seen better.'_

A couple of minutes later, Hermione walked back, lazily floating cups of liquid in front of her. As she neared the table, she said sarcastically, "Here you are. A firewhiskey and a butterbeer. Enjoy." Obviously, she did not want him to enjoy.

Suddenly, Hermione started to sway. The cups Hermione had been floating shot forward as Hermione fell to the ground. The liquids flew onto Draco's shirt, leaving a huge golden colored stain. Hermione looked up from the ground to see cold grey eyes glaring at her. _Whoops._ She thought._ I guess I spilled._

Draco was mad. Really, really mad. Who did she think she was? Fire whiskey was one of the only things in the wizarding world that could not be removed with magic. And on his white silk shirt too! He looked down. Hermione was getting up from the ground and cursing under her breath. She waved her wand a couple of times and the entire mess disappeared. Except for the one on his shirt. Draco stood up and stomped over the bathroom. There was only one. He threw open the door and stalked in, slamming it shut again as he entered.

_Crap. He doesn't look very happy._ Thought Hermione.

"Hermione!" bellowed a voice. It was her boss. "Do you know who that was? That was Draco Malfoy! One of the richest pureblood families in the entire wizarding world. You better go and apologize and help him get that stain out or you are fired!"

Hermione trudged towards the single bathroom and opened the door. She stared. Draco was there. And he didn't have his shirt on. Indeed, Draco Malfoy was a very good looking man.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco snapped.

Hermione sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm here to help you clean your shirt and say I'm sorry, alright?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if I don't help you, then I'll be fired."

"I don't need your help, you stupid little mudblood."

"What is your problem, Malfoy? I came to help you, for crying out loud! Like father, like son I suppose."

Draco stalked over to her and pushed her against the wall, arms on either side of her to make sure she couldn't escape. "I am nothing like my father," he hissed into her ear. "Do you understand me? _Nothing_."

Just then the door opened and a woman with blond hair walked in. "Draco?" She looked at them for a second, taking it in.

"Shit," Draco breathed.

"What are you doing? Who is that girl and where is your shirt?"

Draco turned around slowly. "Hello, Mother. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Am I interrupting something? Oh! Is this why you haven't been taking to the girls I've set you up with?"

This time Hermione spoke up. "Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken. I'm n-"

Draco flicked his wand behind his back and Hermione stopped short. "Yes, Mother. This is Hermione Granger. She's my girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. What was he doing?

"Oh! Is that so? Well then, why don't you join us, Ms. Granger? Of course, after Draco puts his shirt back on. I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Come on, then Hermione," Draco said, her name rolling off his tongue smoothly. With another wave Hermione could speak again.

Once Draco's mother had walked out, Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm before he could follow. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I'm not your girlfriend!"

"I will give you 500,000 galleons."

"No. You don't even like me!"

"I'm a good actor."

"No." Hermione pushed her way past him and walked up to his mother, who had seated herself in a nice bright table that looked amazingly clean. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I have to leave. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all. You probably have more important things to do," Narcissa replied.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. "It was a pleasure to meet you." And with that, Hermione walked toward the fireplace and flooed back to her house. As soon as she entered, she saw her mother sitting on a small chair in the kitchen.

"Hermione!" her mother said. Hermione could sense how worried and frantic her mother was. "We have a problem."

---

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a really long time since i last updated. I tried to make up for it by uploading a longer chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

Death Do Us Part

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP. If i did, there would be a lot more romance... and drama..._

_Previously on DDUP:_

"_Hermione!" her mother said. Hermione could sense how worried and frantic her mother was. "We have a problem."_

---

"What kind of problem?" Hermione asked gently. Her mother could be a bit… extreme at times.

"It's your father. He's sick. Only magic can save him," she said, about to burst into tears.

"Then we'll just have to get a wizard to help him," Hermione replied.

"No. That's not it!" her mother cried. "The surgery! It's so expensive!"

"How much is it?"

"8,000,000 galleons."

Hermione resisted the urge to gasp._ That's more than I make in five months!_ She thought. _Where am I going to get that king of money?_

"Hermione? Hermione!? Please! We have to help him!" Her mother was going slightly hysterical.

"Calm down, Mum. I'll find a way to get the money," Hermione said. _There is one way…_

"Don't do anything stupid or dangerous though, ok? You're father and I wouldn't approve, and if he is going to die, he should die happy," her mother said, her voice was breaking at the end of the sentence but she was in mother mode.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. _I'll have to go over to Malfoy Manor tomorrow and ask him whether or not the deal is still open or my dad is good as dead._

"Hermione, if you are going to try to get the money, then you must know. Ginny said that he might only live for another half a year unless treated."

_Ginny... So she did become a doctor. I'm not surprised. I wish that I had become one as well. Stupid Malfoy. Screwing up my life before I even got to start it._ Hermione thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mother say goodbye and floo away to a muggle/wizard apartment.

_Malfoy Manor tomorrow then. I need a shower…_ Hermione tiredly trudged towards the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and let the water slowly turn from cold to warm as it drizzled down her body. When she finished, she pulled on a tank top and some cheap pajama pants and climbed into her small bed. She stared at the ceiling and fell asleep thinking, _Stupid Malfoy. Stupid, stupid Malfoy…_

X

Hermione woke up and sighed. She went to her wardrobe and took out a light blue sweater with jeans. She tugged them onto her body and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. Looking at her reflection, she sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.

X

Hermione looked up at the huge iron gates in front of her. On it were two Ms intricately weaved together. The gate was unlocked, so she just pushed it open and walked up to the large wooden door. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _Hermione thought to herself. She rang the doorbell and a strict looking old woman opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied somewhat nervously.

"Another one night stand he didn't call, eh?" Hermione heard the old woman say under her breath. "Hold on." The woman turned away and closed the door. In a moment, she was back again. "Follow me," she said, walking briskly away. Hermione rushed in and closed the door, following the woman through a huge hall with large paintings on either side. All of the paintings were of previous Malfoys. Apparently, cold grey eyes and platinum blonde hair ran in the family. Under every painting was a little golden plaque that said the birth and death date of the person and the name.

The woman suddenly stopped and Hermione nearly bumped into her. She knocked on a door and called in, "Sir? May we enter?"

A muffled, "Yes," was heard and the woman opened the door and bowed her head. Sitting behind a big oak desk with his feet propped up on it was Draco Malfoy. The desk his feet rested on was cluttered and messy. "What do you want?" he asked.

"She wants to speak to you, sir," the woman said, keeping her head bowed.

"You are dismissed," he said. The woman walked out and shut the door behind her. The heavy thud the door made when it closed sounded to Hermione like a "no-turning-back-now" kind of thud. Like a "this-is-it" kind of thud. "Well? What are you here for, Mudblood?" he asked.

"I came to see if the proposition is still open," she said, glaring.

"How much do you want?" Draco drawled out lazily.

"What makes you think that this is for the money?" Hermione snapped.

"So you just enjoy pretending to be other people's girlfriends then?" he asked sarcastically.

"8,000,000 galleons," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," he said smirking.

"8,000,000 galleons," Hermione muttered, a bit louder.

"Come again?"

"You heard me perfectly fine, you stupid ferret. I need 8,000,000 galleons," she spat angrily.

"Fine. Consider it done," Draco spoke.

"What?" Hermione was a little bit shocked. He would just give her, the girl he's hated since he was eleven, that kind of money?

"Are you deaf and stupid? I said that I would give it too you," he said.

"Oh. Well… ok then." Hermione turned around to go when Draco called to her, "Dinner's at seven thirty."

"What?" Hermione said dumbly for the second time as she spun around to face him.

"Dinner's at seven thirty with my mother. We're going to the Starlight Wand," he repeated impatiently.

_The Starlight Wand? Does he mean the famously expensive restaurant?_ Hermione contemplated.

"Wear an evening gown, preferably purple or lavender." Draco's voice broke Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Lavender?" she asked. She looked at him. He didn't look gay.

Draco noticed Hermione's meaningful glance. "My mother likes those colors," he said simply.

"Right…" Hermione replied. _Who knew the famous Draco Malfoy was a Mamma's Boy?_ She mused to herself. Suddenly, Hermione's minimum wage job flashed in her mind. "Draco, I'm a waitress. I don't have an evening gown, lavender or not."

Draco sighed. "Shit. Then we'll have to go shopping."

Hermione couldn't resist. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Shut up, Mudblood," Draco snapped. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, a little bit roughly, out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the manor.

As soon as they stepped onto the path leading to the gate, Draco apparated and took Hermione with him. They appeared in front of a fancy store. In the windows were dresses that were hovering and filled out as if some invisible, perfectly shaped woman were wearing them. The dresses were elegant and beautiful and looked like they cost a fortune. They practically radiated "look! I'm too good for you!" at every woman passing by. Of course, this is exactly where Draco dragged Hermione in search of a purple or lavender evening gown.

After much trying on, lots of arguing, and an amazing amount of exasperated sighs, both of them agreed on a dress. It was light lavender with a flower attached to where the strap met the bodice. The fabric for the dress was silky and felt like water when you stroked it. It hugged all of her curves and started to spread out at her hips, reaching a little bit below her ankles.

"It's amazing," Hermione breathed. She swished around again and again in front of the mirror and watched as the dress floated around her body like water.

"It's great, but now we need to do your hair, get you shoes, some jewelry, and maybe some make up…" Draco counted off all the things that still needed to be done. Hermione sighed and changed back into her casual clothes while Draco took the dress and paid for it. At the counter, the cashier woman said, "You are lucky. She is very beautiful." Draco replied with a polite, if somewhat sarcastic "Thank you" and took the now paid for dress back to Hermione.

One by one, all of the things that Draco had said she needed done was done. He brought her to a shoe store first, where she got a pair of shiny silver high heels with a lot of thin straps, then to the jewelry shop, where she got a silver necklace with a matching silver bracelet and a pair of gorgeous earrings. Finally, at around an hour before the dinner, he made her change into the dress and then dragged her to a beauty salon where she managed to get out with only her hair done and a very slight amount of make up. However, when she got up to leave, the beautician caught a glimpse of her hands and feet and decided to give her a free pedicure and manicure out of pity.

When Draco came back (in a suit and tie, of course), he was slightly shocked by what he saw. Hermione looked stunning and almost ethereal. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with some wavy strands hanging down against her neck and long strands of hair framing her face. The necklace accented her slender features, as did the rest of the jewelry, and her face seemed to glow a natural color that went well with her hazel eyes.

Hermione caught Draco staring. "Do I look weird?" she asked, taking him in at the same time. He looked unbelievable, like some incredibly handsome male model.

"Nothing," Draco replied. "It's time to go. Dinner starts in fifteen minutes." They both walked out of the beauty salon. Hermione let Draco apparate them to the restaurant. Hermione figured, if she tried, she would probably land badly and break her ankle because of the gorgeous yet dangerous shoes she was wearing. Before they left, though, Draco held out his arm. Hermione looked at it stupidly. "Put your arm around mine, mudblood. I need to make it look like we're a couple from entrance to exit or my mother is going to keep setting me up on stupid dates with outrageously idiotic women."

"Oh," Hermione said, entwining her arm around his. She felt like Cinderella, standing there in a beautiful dress next to a handsome guy, but quite out of place.

They apparated in front of the restaurant and walked in. "May I help you?" the waiter said.

"Yes. I have a table under Malfoy," Draco said coolly.

He looked at a clipboard. "Right away, sir," he said, leading them to a table by a large fountain. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"A bottle of wine please. Aged," Draco said.

"And a glass of water," Hermione piped in.

"As soon as possible, sir," the waiter said, bowing and walking away.

A few moments later, a blond woman came and sat down. She was wearing a black dress. "Draco, dear, is this Hermione Granger again?"

"Yes, mother."

"Hermione, what a pleasure it is to meet you again," she smiled, turning toward Hermione.

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione replied politely.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning!" Narcissus cried. "How lucky Draco is to have you! Who are your parents, dear?"

"I'm… uh…" Hermione shot a look at Draco. His look back said, "Not the truth!" so Hermione went on, "My parents are muggles actually."

"Oh! Are you that smart young girl that Draco couldn't stand in Hogwarts?" Narcissus said.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione looked back at Draco to see him glaring at her.

"Good for you, Draco. I told you all that pureblood/mudblood stuff was nonsense. Looks like it finally got through!"

"Yes, mother," Draco replied grudgingly.

The rest of the dinner went on without anything major happening, but every once in while, when Narcissus wasn't looking, Draco would shoot an almost murderous look at Hermione. Hermione couldn't wait for what would come after dinner, when Narcissus left and Draco would confront her outright about her answer to the question about her parents. In fact, Hermione was almost looking forward to it…

**---**

**A/N: Yay! Second chappie up! Argh, i know it's been forever. Anyway, it's a little boring and the end is kind of pathetic… oh well. Expect crying, yelling, and some of the past to be revealed in the next chapter. R&R and i'll give you a purple cookie!**


End file.
